<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>筋疲力尽 by yiiiiiii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562878">筋疲力尽</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiiiiiii/pseuds/yiiiiiii'>yiiiiiii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:02:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiiiiiii/pseuds/yiiiiiii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>和陌生人的三天会发生什么<br/>原著If向有私设  其他互动都是友情向</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Portgas D. Ace/Sabo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>筋疲力尽</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01<br/>除了身世，艾斯讨厌的东西不多，夏天的科尔波山绝对能上榜。在山林子憋了一整个季节的水汽潮湿闷热，一群群懒散地躺在的蝉为所欲为地从早叫到晚上。河里的鳄鱼也没了脾气，艾斯跳进去避暑，没一会儿又昏昏沉沉的，好像自己被煮进一口锅里，噼里啪啦的柴火将水烧得滚烫。</p><p>在路飞还没被出现的时候，只有他和萨博一起在树荫里躺着。艾斯是坦荡地脱了背心的，萨博起初嫌他暴露，没一会儿自己也脱下外套，连同脚上的靴子一道扔出老远。湿气混着汗水浸湿皮肤，艾斯总觉得他们俩是两条筋疲力尽的小狗。</p><p>每到这时，大海上的夏天总要被提起来说个不停。像是“太阳能不能把那么宽广的海煮开”“靠近太阳的海鸟会不会中暑落到船上”之类的奇怪问题，他们一天能讨论三四次。等说累了他们就闭上嘴，从头顶树叶缝隙中望见的蓝天想象大海，和海上的夏天。</p><p>在当了海贼之后他才知道，海上的天和科尔波山的天没什么两样，一样是蓝底白云，一样挂着一颗太阳。海上的夏天同样是炎热的，空气是热的，打在身上的海风也是热的，还有他身子底下的炙热甲板。高温甚至让艾斯生出一种错觉，自己正躺在萨奇厨房里烧热了的铁板上，再淋一层酱汁就能装盘。</p><p>“你不去船舱里乘凉吗，午饭之后就一直躺在外面晒太阳，柯达兹在里头打了一下午的呼噜，”萨奇的声音从二层传来，“不过你居然没有睡着？”</p><p>“叛徒，”艾斯听见格外有气无力的批判声，酷暑甚至将他的脾气都抹去七八分，“船舱里太闷了，我透透气。”</p><p> “说得像是这里不闷一样yoi，”接话的人在他身上落下一大片阴影，艾斯懒得回答，听见马尔科自顾自地接下去，“我猜他是在想昨天晚上的事情。”</p><p>“没有！”被猜中心事的艾斯慌忙大声否认，他终于在年长者们默契而富有深意的笑声中睁开眼，微妙的笑容让他觉得自己必须得：“两个没经验的大叔凭什么笑我。”</p><p>两人戛然而止的笑声让艾斯扳回一城，但很快，再度开口的一队长反而更加放肆：“是的，是的，”那声音颤抖得厉害，“我们确实没有和陌生男人发生过一夜情。你知道他今天跑回船上的时候像什么吗yoi，柯达兹洗澡时候那副炸毛样子，再给他安个尾巴简直一模一样。然后他说马尔科——”</p><p>“够了！停下！”羞愤驱使艾斯吼叫着从甲板上跳起来，伸长了胳膊想捂上那张嘴。</p><p>“——我他妈的睡了一个男人！”</p><p>那边马尔科模仿得惟妙惟肖，这边年轻人万念俱灰地躺回甲板上。</p><p> </p><p>“……他们怂恿你去邀请酒馆里唯一的姑娘跳舞，你信心满满地端着酒杯过去了，话还没说到一半那姑娘的同伴站起身来……”船舱外实在是很热，被迫留下的马尔科化出翅膀给自己扇风，声音就懒懒散散的，想起一点说一点。</p><p>“你不拦我吗！”背对着他的男孩发出一声哀嚎，听上去仍然不愿意面对现实。</p><p>“我喝多了。”马尔科敷衍地编了个理由，毕竟怂恿艾斯也算他一份。</p><p>“你绝对和他们是一伙的，”男孩闷声说，但注意力更多地放在自己失去记忆的那段时间上，“那人长什么样？”</p><p>“金发，戴着一顶阔边的高礼帽，衣服穿得很讲究，胸前还系了领巾。你们看上去年龄差不多，个头也相近。”那头金发实在很惹眼，马尔科没怎么仔细回忆就能想起对方的样子。</p><p>“是他，然后呢？”</p><p>“然后他说自己在团队里也算是 ‘ace’，你就一副无赖样子，要和他比赛……”马尔科说到这时见艾斯伸手捂住了脸，笑着用翅膀拍拍大男孩的肩膀，“不知道谁提议的掰手腕，你们就开始了，大概平了五局吧，”他顿了顿，惬意地眯起眼睛，“都是争强好胜的年轻人呢yoi。”</p><p>“最后谁赢了？”艾斯这时候翻身转了回来，盯住年长者的眼睛一点儿也不掩饰其中的好胜心。</p><p>“谁都没赢，你们倒是都喝醉了，醉醺醺说着要用其他方式分出胜负出了酒馆。再然后，就是你们的二人时光了，”马尔科耸耸肩膀，人皆有之的八卦心让他迫切地想从年轻人的嘴里挖出点什么，“嘿，如果你能想起什么的话，请告诉身边没有经验的可怜大叔吧。他可是非常好心地忍着闷热，在这儿陪了你好一阵子yoi。”</p><p>“呃……”大男孩皱起了眉头，看上去在努力地让自己想起些什么。</p><p>“你连腰带都穿错了。”马尔科善意地提醒。</p><p>“啊？”艾斯猛地坐起来，他低下脑袋，果然看见自己的腰带成了黑色，而标有“A”的银色金属壳则简化成一个简单的框扣。大概因为和自己一样都在倒数第二个孔处磨损较重，他不慌慌张张地穿上时并没注意。</p><p>记忆深处终于浮现点了什么，艾斯记起自己和那人揽着胳膊走进间旅店。他们一起摘下帽子朝店主致意，然后晃晃悠悠地接过钥匙上了楼。糟透了，老板娘暧昧的神情让艾斯吞吞口水：“我和，”正要说的话因为不知道对方的名字而卡壳，大男孩懊恼地抓抓后脑勺，“他叫什么来着？”</p><p>“你可真……”年长者一时间找不出合适的词来评价他的冒失，“……心挺大的。萨博，”为了证明自己没记错马尔科又补上一句，“那姑娘告诉我的，在你们离开之后。”</p><p>艾斯瞪大了眼睛。</p><p>“萨博。”马尔科以为他没听清楚，又重复一遍。</p><p>刚才还躁动不已的年轻人一下子没了生气，他一动不动地保持着原来的姿势，总因骄傲而高高挑起的眉毛低垂，眼睛里也只剩下一星半点微弱的火苗。就像一簇烧得正旺的柴火，毫无预兆的，就被水浇灭了。</p><p>马尔科怀疑自己是否说错了什么，但他将自己之前的话琢磨了好几遍也没发现异常，除了萨博，这个像在其他地方听过的名字。</p><p>风停下来了，停滞的空气令人感到胸口被堵住似的沉闷。灰暗的云层在头顶上飘浮着，像成群结队的乌鸦藏起太阳，无光的天地间昏沉一片。</p><p>要下雨了。</p><p> </p><p>02<br/>不同于停在码头的莫比迪克号和规模庞大的随行船队，革命军的联络小船安置在岛上一处隐秘的丛林中。不过船上设施简陋，狭窄船舱里只有天花板上的一台破风扇吱呀呀，赶不走的热气就在室内打转。</p><p>“没想到符迪这家伙居然藏到白胡子的地盘里干人口贩卖的活，”哈库重重一拳砸在桌上，手里厚厚一沓文件全是受害人的相关信息，愤怒让本就烦闷的鱼人暴躁不已，“两年时间又有这么多人遇害。”</p><p>旁边的巴尼擦了把汗：“可能觉得没人会查四皇吧。” 他望向鱼人战士手里正拿着的照片，又因为上头的残忍画面移开视线。骂人的冲动被他发泄到别处，手中的笔断成两截。几滴墨水溅到他面前的纸张，巴尼急忙抽了张纸蘸去，生怕自己动作一慢，整份清单就没了用处。</p><p>那可是萨博潜伏了大半年才拿到的重要文档，巴尼望向正靠在窗边吹风的年轻人，心里又一次对准总参谋长燃起崇拜。不过二十出头就已经功勋赫赫，在能人辈出的革命军里身居要职。为人更是成熟稳重，没有一点儿毛头小子的浮躁。</p><p>被通知接应萨博的时候他满心欢喜，终于能和自己的偶像共事更是让巴尼充满期待：“萨博，我们是直接返回巴尔迪哥吗？”</p><p>令人尴尬的是萨博没理他，甚至连视线都没移过来。船舱里一时间安静得很，只剩下老旧风扇的呻吟，一声，一声。巴尼猜测是不是自己漏说了敬语，正要张嘴补上，小队中一直文文静静的女孩站起来，一手抢过萨博的帽子一手捏住对方的脸颊：“萨博，巴尼叫你！”</p><p>“什么……”萨博显然被吓到了，本就不小的圆眼睛被自己瞪得更大。搭在窗边的胳膊肘从框上滑落，好一会儿才稳住了下滑的身子，“什么？”</p><p>“人人都说准总参谋长成熟稳重，”哈库拍拍巴尼的肩膀，摆出一副过来人的姿态，“但和他共事一次就知道啦，萨博有时候可冒失得让人担心。挺可爱的，是吧？” </p><p>“你可别夸他啦，”克拉尔撇撇嘴，手里转着萨博的那顶阔边礼帽，“他真会觉得自己可爱的，”说着，她转向萨博，“我们是不是直接返回巴尔迪哥？”</p><p>萨博有点儿窘迫地眨眨眼睛，看看克尔拉，又朝巴尼露出一个略带歉意的微笑来：“抱歉，刚才走神了。回去的事情不着急，”他走到同僚边上，胳膊肘搭上对方的肩膀，掂了掂那沓厚厚的纸张，“不是还有这么多事情要做吗？”</p><p>“这，这很快的。”这举动在巴尼看来相当亲密，他结巴起来。</p><p>“我看——”克尔拉接过话茬， “是你自己的事还没解决好吧，要怎么把腰带换回来？”</p><p>这话让萨博噤了声，他直起身子裹紧自己的外套，将那条橙色的腰带藏进布料后头，往自己的声音里撒上一大把诚恳：“我这不是担心你被莫名其妙的男人欺负嘛。”</p><p>“所以你就和那个莫名其妙的男人掰手腕、喝酒、然后一起睡觉？”克尔拉显然对他昨天晚上的乱来耿耿于怀，一点也不在新朋友跟前留情面。</p><p>“可我和他出去的时候你们也没有拦啊，而且关于你说的睡觉那事，我其实不太记得。”革命军准总参谋长这话说得异常正经，但还是在说到“睡觉”时看向了地板，藏在金发底下的耳根子红了一片。</p><p>哈库大笑着摇摇脑袋：“拦你？我们可拦不住你，还有和你一起的火拳艾斯，”他煞有介事地停顿一下，“你们昨天差点都把酒馆掀了。”</p><p>“波特卡斯·D·艾斯？”</p><p>“你知道他吗？”克尔拉歪了歪脑袋，“我还以为你对海贼的事情不感兴趣呢。”</p><p>“不，我并不知道他。”萨博疑惑起来，如果没人提醒他甚至不记得自己刚才说了什么。事实上这不是他第一次无意识地说出什么，萨博曾猜想这是否源自那段空白的记忆，但医生的心理暗示没起过作用。波特卡斯·D·艾斯，他闭上眼睛又念了一遍，没想起来什么，心里倒是产生了一种迫切想见到对方的愿望。</p><p>“我去找他。”萨博从克尔拉的手中拿回帽子，木门打开时的微小气流卷开他之前合上的外套，腰带上红色的字母“A”在金属表面泛着光。</p><p>“去莫比迪克吗？”克尔拉探出头。</p><p>“不，”萨博跳下船，风衣下摆在背后扬起，“艾斯不在那里。” 他说得很笃定，像是早就和对方做好了约定。</p><p>克尔拉忽然感觉透不过气，她摘下帽子给自己扇风，又在老朋友逐渐远去的背影叹了口气。犹豫了一会儿她望望阴云密布的天空，从木门背后的伞篓里捞了两把出来。</p><p> </p><p>03<br/>阴沉的天气并不影响酒馆的生意，相反的，在心头憋闷的时候，大口喝酒、抱怨更让人心情愉快。无法出海的渔民们坐在一起咒骂着该死的天气、结束工作的普通市民抱怨凶神恶煞的上司或者无理顾客、还有对世界政府讽刺个不停的海贼。</p><p>粗鲁的喧闹声在马尔科进门前就传进耳朵里，他按着突突跳动的太阳穴再一次推门进去。要找的人就坐在吧台边上，安安静静地，与周围的嘈杂格格不入。兴许是脸色不好看，吧台另一侧挤了三四个强壮的男人，但没人愿意挨着艾斯。正好，马尔科坐上那个空位。</p><p>男孩面前那只酒桶还是满的，红鼻子的店主无奈地朝马尔科耸耸肩膀，递给男人一杯斟满的：“他没动过。”</p><p>马尔科摆摆手拒绝店主的好意，试探性地开口询问艾斯：“你在等他？” </p><p>“是的，而且我想起来我们昨天什么都没做，”小伙子将脸从臂弯里抬起来一点，露出来的眼睛里盛着疑惑，手指毫无规律地敲击着桌面，看起来就像个遇上人生问题的，再普通不过的二十岁男孩，“我知道他一定会来的，可我又该说什么呢？”</p><p>“确实是个难题yoi，”马尔科点点头，“你想问他为什么不记得你吗？”他并不擅长应付这种事，但在想起了这个名字的主人到底是谁之后，一种对晚辈的责任感让他无法安心待在船上。 </p><p>“是啊，能把我这个大哥忘掉，”艾斯像只仓鼠那样鼓起腮帮子，触到酒桶的手沿着桶壁交替着食指和中指往上爬，“但我一想到他还活着，这问题好像一点都不重要了，我更想知道他是怎么活下来的，怎么长大的，经历了什么来到伟大航路，有没有遇到值得信赖的伙伴和喜欢的姑娘。如果他也想当海贼王的话，那我还得想想他和路飞的先后顺序，当然，当然在老爹之后。” </p><p>“但要是他也想加入我们的话，我想老爹也会喜欢他的，”他又补上一句，刚移开的视线又转到马尔科身上，“所以我该说什么呢？”</p><p>“看不出来你还挺能说的，”年长者咂咂舌，招呼老板给自己叫了杯酒，“就顺从你内心的想法吧，你自己不是说过吗，不留遗憾。”</p><p> </p><p>除了刚才所提到的，艾斯又断断续续地想了很多，但当萨博本人真的站在他面前，他又不知道如何开口了。那感觉就像是从乱七八糟毛线团中寻找一个线头，他拨两下，毛线团一不小心从手里掉下去，骨碌碌地滚远。</p><p>萨博的变化实在很大，但言行举止中又熟悉得过了头。他朝艾斯脱帽致意，从额头上垂落下来的柔顺金发在头顶昏黄灯光下泛着温和的光。萨博小时候可没这么多头发，艾斯想起那个毛绒脑袋的触感，薄薄一层，像只柔软的猕猴桃。</p><p>眼睛依旧很圆，笑起来的时候弯成一条线，左眼周围的一片伤疤告诉艾斯他曾经历过可怕的事情。宝蓝色衬衣和上头雪白的领巾相得益彰，衬托出他良好的家教和贵族气质。然后那衬衣高高地收进腰带里，呃，腰带，艾斯看见醒目的字母“A”。</p><p>“又见面了，艾斯。”萨博友好地朝他伸出一只手，像个成熟稳重的大人。</p><p>“嗨，嗨，”艾斯握住那只手，一边在心里头怒斥自己的不争气，“萨博，萨博，萨——博。”连着说了三遍对方的名字后他觉得自己蠢透了，幸好萨博戴了手套，不然一定会感受到自己掌心的潮湿。他望向马尔科求助，年长者吊着眼睛喝一口酒，表明自己旁观者的立场。</p><p>“居然真的在这里啊，”克尔拉的视线在他们俩身上打转，“你们难道有什么神奇的联络方式，还是心灵感应？”</p><p>“说不定还真是心灵感应，”萨博朝艾斯眨了下左眼，他帮克尔拉叫了一杯果汁，然后坐到艾斯边上，“我其实不会喝酒，但昨天你递酒过来的时候，身体像不受控制一样地接下了。”</p><p>”所以，”他直直地望向艾斯，将困扰自己许久的问题直接抛出来，“我们以前见过吧？”</p><p>艾斯没回答，他想说是的，十年前在科尔波山上我们是最好的兄弟，还有一个笨蛋弟弟。我们住在山贼达旦的家里，过着自由而惬意的日子。但一种复杂的喜悦从胸口涌上来，梗在喉咙口害他没办法说任何话。好像不小心弄丢了自己最喜欢的玩具的小男孩，在许多年之后爬上老房子陈旧的阁楼，忽然就看见那只玩具狗，或者是机器人安安静静地躺在杂物箱里。</p><p>而现在萨博在他面前，在昏黄的灯光下，在喧闹的背景中，他又一次想起兄弟三人坐在达旦的房子里听萨博讲故事的场景。他读过很多书，喜欢的故事会说好几次，路飞没一会儿就睡着了，剩下艾斯困倦地眯着眼睛，那块豁牙在眼睛里一闪一闪。</p><p>他已经没有豁牙了，艾斯又想，他活下来，长大了。</p><p>“睡着了吗？”兴许是看不下去这时间过长的沉默，马尔科替他解了围，“你们要不还是先把腰带换回来，省得晚点又忘记这回事了。”</p><p> </p><p>04<br/>一间连装修都没认真做过的小酒馆能有怎样豪华的厕所呢，不提那股像是就未有人打扫而在夏季过高的温度中发酵了的熏人气味，两个隔间，其中一个还有人使用。他们总不能在外头解腰带，更何况艾斯那条，看起来只要抽出腰带就能垂到脚踝的黑色短裤。</p><p>萨博回过神来的时候，他和艾斯正面对面站着解开腰带。金属和皮革摩擦的声响窸窸窣窣，背景音是隔壁间奇怪的暧昧声响。脆弱的木板上还因为撞击而振动个不停，恐怕没人能不知掉他们在做什么。</p><p>对面的人低着脑袋，非常专注地研究着腰间的陌生皮带要怎么解下来。事实上那并不难，但艾斯手忙脚乱地拆了好一会儿，甚至额头上都浮起一层薄汗，那枚金属扣还是卡在原来的位置。孔口边缘的皮革上留下被粗暴对待的痕迹，男孩呼哧呼哧地喘着气，脸颊和光裸的上半身泛起一层微红。</p><p>“放松点，”萨博笑起来，“像这样，”他用自己腰上的那条做示范，“往外翻再抽出来就行了。”艾斯抬起下巴朝他露出一个尴尬的笑，脸上的雀斑显得有那么些可爱。</p><p>“不要……别抽出去……”隔壁传来一声带着哭腔的呻吟，不知道是在回应自己的对象还是恍惚间听到了萨博的话。</p><p>萨博的脸涨红起来，他终于忍不住狠狠踢了一脚那块隔开两个空间又好像形同虚设的木板。对面的动静停了一阵子，但很快的，伴随着一声夹杂着方言的咒骂，两个大男孩又在缠绵情色的声响中面面相觑。</p><p>“我说……”先开口的还是萨博，“你想不想试试看？”</p><p>“试什么？”艾斯已经拆开了皮带，一手提着裤子，一手正要将皮带抽出来。</p><p>萨博笑起来，眼睛眯成一条线：“昨天没做完的事。”。</p><p> </p><p>即使隔着酒馆里过分嘈杂的声响，外头的雨声还是传进室内。没带伞的酒客就站在门口，张望着不见消停的雨势为自己如何回家犯难。但空气倒是不像之前那么闷了，克尔拉喝下杯子里的最后一口果汁，感到一阵神清气爽。</p><p>马尔科果然是空着手回来的，克尔拉歪了歪脑袋，她明白那代表什么。</p><p>“跳窗走的，”年长者无可奈何地摇摇头，虽然语气倒是挺骄傲的，“你看起来一点都不意外。”</p><p>“萨博就是这样啦，有时候就会有点奇怪的想法，谁都拦不住，”克尔拉递给他一把伞，声音里透着一种事情解决了的轻快，“你运气真好，不死鸟先生，不用淋雨了。”</p><p>“那作为回礼，我送你一路吧，虽然说你并不需要，”马尔科接过伞，温和地眯起眼睛，“革命军的小姑娘。”</p><p>“你是怎么看出来的？” 被白胡子海贼团一队长识破身份并不奇怪，克尔拉不打算隐瞒，她和男人并排走到酒馆门口，撑开自己的雨伞。</p><p>“不是我哦yoi，”马尔科踏进雨里，雨点滴滴答答地打在伞上，“是我家二队长，他说这次行动太轻松了，总觉得有人在暗地里推了一把，”他顿了顿，转了转眼睛，“谈这个没什么意思，不如我们来打赌他们谁在上面？”</p><p> </p><p>05<br/>再一次同老板娘对上视线的时候，艾斯吞吞口水转开了脸。街上明明有那么多的旅馆，他和萨博偏偏又跑进了同一间。而这一次，他看清了门口张贴的色情画报和墙壁上的涂鸦，爱情旅馆，他知道的，专门用来做爱的地方。</p><p>他们翻出酒馆厕所的时候下起雨来，雨点起初落下得又快又重，让人觉得像是在挨打，过了一会儿就没了重量，只觉得浑身上下湿漉漉的，连靴子里都装满了水，里头的积水在脚踝处晃呀晃，像是踩着一只水桶在奔跑。</p><p>但空气是清新的，蒸发的雨水带走身上的温度。好像只有两人手掌贴合的地方是温热的，那热度又钻进皮肤，沿着脉络流向身体各处，唤醒情欲和爱意，把脑子里所有乱七八糟的，譬如后悔和痛苦的情感通通赶出去。</p><p>“艾斯，”萨博叫他，“你带钱包了吗？”</p><p>艾斯将自己湿透了的裤袋翻出来，里头除了雨水什么都没有。</p><p>“那恐怕我们要换个地方。”萨博朝他耸耸肩膀，脸上倒是很无所谓，他并不在意今晚将要睡在哪儿。</p><p>他们正要推门出去，老板娘开了口：“你们昨天也没有给钱，”她托着下巴靠在收银台上，用烟斗指了指艾斯，“不记得啦？昨天，他很嚣张地嚷嚷着自己是白胡子船上的，就站在这，”烟斗又转向萨博边上，“不过白胡子船上的确实不用给钱，”她弯起眼睛笑，转身从墙上取下一柄钥匙递给萨博，“三楼倒数第二间。”</p><p>钥匙还没拿到手里，艾斯已经因为羞耻跑上楼去了。沉重的脚步声回响在空旷的楼梯间里，过大的动静让萨博怀疑他会不会突然踩破哪块儿木板从上头跌下来。</p><p> </p><p>门是萨博开的，但先踏进房间的是艾斯。他没用果实能力把自己烘干，身上还裹着一层雨水，潮湿的卷发贴着皮肤往下淌水，“滴滴答答”落到地板上汇聚成一片。这让他无端想起萨博的眼睛。像水潭，像天空，像大海和一切平静美好的东西。</p><p>所以当萨博也走进来，走到他身边，咔哒一声给门落上锁，艾斯将他按到墙上，或者是更用力地摔、砸。他将萨博圈在自己和墙壁之间，前倾身子将额头抵上对方的，像头野兽那样莽撞而直接地冲撞进那双眼睛里，将那一潭平静的水打散。</p><p>他感觉到萨博亲上他，柔软的嘴唇贴上来，伸进口腔里的舌头在内里探索，滑过上颚、牙齿，最后和自己的舌头缠绕在一起，将津液搅得咕啾作响。在交织的热气中他掀开萨博左侧的湿发，看清上头的疤痕，而那只此时眯起来的眼睛就像一条河流那样，流过两岸的怪石嶙峋。</p><p>他们亲吻得太过用力，没一会儿就气喘吁吁地败下阵来，呼哧呼哧，艾斯抬起下巴亲吻那片坑坑洼洼的皮肤，又伸出舌头将那一片舔得粘腻不堪，津液在眼睫毛上泛着水光。</p><p>“我小时候伤的，”萨博被他舔得发笑，“这之前的事情都忘记了。”</p><p>“忘记了？”艾斯又低头回来，用鼻尖磨蹭了一下萨博的，语气里带着点威胁。</p><p>“恩，”萨博垂垂眉毛，在艾斯的后背上安抚性地拍打两下，“但我会记得从现在开始发生的一切。”</p><p>艾斯不说话了，他开始亲吻萨博，牙齿碾过脸颊、下巴、喉结，落到锁骨时被粘在皮肤上的<br/>衬衣和领巾挡了道。他尝试着咬开绳结，又被布料里头浸满的雨水灌了一嘴。</p><p>持续不断的亲吻让萨博觉得自己正抱着一只大型犬，他解开自己的领巾，随即那只大狗钻进他的领口里，灼热的呼吸在锁骨间游走，一头湿发埋进颈窝，不安分地在皮肤上磨蹭。还有那两只手，隔着湿透了的布料抚摸他的身体，一路向下延伸到腰侧，“嗑哒”一声解开腰带。</p><p>“这可比你刚才利索多了。”金发的年轻人又笑，但那笑声很快变成急促的喘息声。跟在腰带之后被解开的是他的衬衣纽扣，不，不是解开，急躁的野兽没那么多耐心，直接扯开了那一排齐整的银扣子。</p><p>屋里没开灯，在窗外透进来的月光下艾斯看见萨博身上的疤痕，小的大的，横亘在皮肤上，纪录着这具身体承受过的伤痛。他抚摸着这些伤痕，额头搭上萨博的左肩处的大片坑坑洼洼，没见过的灾难给这片土壤留下了永久的伤痕。</p><p>萨博感到自己的左肩上落下滚烫的液体。“我在这儿，”他轻声说，在那丛黑发间落下一个亲吻，“我在这儿，艾斯。”</p><p> </p><p>在艾斯短暂的崩溃过去之后他们转移到了床上，两个人面对面坐着，因为不想打湿床铺而将身上的衣服脱了个干净，都随意地扔在地板上。但过于坦诚的赤裸反倒让两人紧张起来，谁也不说话地低着头，偶尔抬起眼睛偷偷瞄一眼对方。</p><p>“我们是在举行什么仪式吗？”在第二次和艾斯撞上视线的时候萨博终于开了口，不打算再放走对方的视线。他前倾了身体，两条胳膊撑在艾斯身边，凑近了对方的脸，那双嘴唇微微张开，似乎已经等候他许久。于是萨博贴上去，伸出舌头，和艾斯交换了一个绵长的亲吻。</p><p>艾斯没闭眼睛，因此他看见萨博被月光照亮的半边脸，舒展开的眉毛底下是一层颤动的睫毛，像在享受世界上最美好的事情。半干的金发垂到他脸上，发梢在呼出的热气中跳动。于是他也跟着闭上眼睛，双手落到萨博的肩膀上。</p><p>沿着肩膀向下，他的手掌滑过萨博结实厚重的背肌。裹在黑色风衣里的时候，萨博的身形修长且优雅，但等他的风衣、衬衫一层层剥下，露出来的肉体远比想象中强壮得多。掌心和皮肤的摩擦带起灼热的温度，从他途径的地方开始，烧尽整片原野。</p><p>艾斯忽然呼吸一滞，他的阴茎被一只手轻柔地包住，粗糙的指腹在他敏感的表面上游离。他睁开眼睛，瞧见跟前的海洋掀起波涛，欲望在里头翻滚。艾斯向后靠上床板，萨博就跟着倒在他身上，空着的一只手按在他的胸前，揉捏着饱满的胸脯。</p><p>当他的手沿着脊椎滑进双丘间的暗壑，原本在他胸前啃咬的脑袋抬了起来：“为什么是我在下面？”萨博眯起眼睛，那里头骤然升起的逼人威慑让他看起来像极了一只被侵犯领地的狮子。</p><p>“因为你把我忘记了。”艾斯咧开嘴，吊着眼睛露出一副无赖模样，还顺手在对方的屁股上捏了一把。</p><p>“好吧，”狮子无法抗拒这个理由，他不得不收起自己刚露出来的獠牙，但仍然不忘挥一把爪子，“你比我想象的更小心眼。”在艾斯得逞的狡诈笑容中他感到哪里不对劲，就好像妥协这事自己不是第一次做。</p><p>这当然不是萨博第一次妥协，早在科尔波山的时候他就是最好说话的那一个，三兄弟犯了错从来都是他到达旦面前，靠着贵族家学来的一点话术将山贼头目糊弄过去。虽然那之后他总会教训两兄弟，但只要简单哄哄，豁牙就又露了出来。艾斯赔罪似的又凑上去亲了亲他的嘴，在萨博分神的空档往他身体里塞进一段指节。</p><p>突然的进犯让怀里的身体僵硬一阵，肌肉的收紧阻碍了开拓。“放松点，”艾斯的亲吻移到脸颊上，又笑嘻嘻地蹭了蹭萨博的鼻尖，“我的东西可比这大得多。”</p><p>这句话换来额头上的一记重锤，原本套弄着阴茎的手也狠狠一箍，刚才还嬉皮笑脸的艾斯倒抽一口冷气，往深处探索的手指停下来，原地待命。萨博生起气来可不好惹，他瞄了一眼被捏在对方手里的命根子，不敢再轻举妄动。</p><p>“算了，”萨博挑起一边的眉毛，“随便你吧。”</p><p>得到本尊允许之后艾斯放肆起来，陷在后穴里的手指旋转着深入，引起身上人的战栗与低喘。在触碰到某处时他听见一声低吟，萨博大幅度地缠抖起来，垂着的脑袋后头露出一段优美的后颈。</p><p>“你喜欢这里？”艾斯贴着萨博的耳朵问，因为没得到回答又在那地方用指腹反复碾过。他猜萨博是想骂他的，但张开嘴咒骂就变成了调，随着他碾压的节奏颠簸成细碎的呻吟。第二根手指伸进去时候萨博的脑袋抵上他胸口，洒在腹部的吐息灼热到发烫。</p><p>等两根手指将那里头开垦得足够湿润和柔软之后，艾斯从缝隙里塞进去第三根，手指并在一块翻搅起穴肉来。里头“咕啾咕啾”的粘腻声响让他想起咬了一口的蜜桃，丰沛多汁的果肉让他难耐地咽起口水。</p><p>“我可以进去吗？”他亲亲萨博的后颈。</p><p>“说得好像，”萨博回答得断断续续，笑声里混杂着喘息，“我不答应，你就不会那么做一样。”</p><p>“我会的，我无条件尊重你的意见。”艾斯也跟着笑，他抽出手指，简单地调整了一下两人的位置之后，早已经胀到发痛的阴茎对准穴口，掐着萨博的腰冲撞进去。被温暖而湿润的紧致内壁包裹住带来的满足感让艾斯长出一口气，欲望驱使他不管不顾地挺进更深处的地方。没有技巧也没有章法，像只饿极了的猛兽撕扯猎物。</p><p>但对萨博来说这并不好受，腹部的压迫和来自后方的冲击都让他感到疼痛。可他实在不想打扰对方的好兴致，就安静伏在艾斯的肩膀上咬牙忍着，等待自己适应。</p><p>“我可能，太兴奋了，”艾斯注意到萨博软下去的阴茎，他停下动作，用原本放在对方腰上的双手抱住那具颤抖的身体，低头用下巴在萨博的颈窝里蹭了蹭，“对不起。”</p><p>大概除了艾斯不会有人能在这时候道歉了，这副小心翼翼的态度让征战多年的革命军准参谋长生出一种错觉，就好像自己是什么易碎的宝石或花瓶。“稍微，”他揉揉那颗脑袋， “慢一点。”</p><p>“嗯……”艾斯呢喃一声，又在萨博肩膀上落下一个亲吻。接着，环抱着腰的小臂松开，他托着萨博的臀部，轻缓且小幅度地上下运动起来。</p><p>当身体逐渐习惯侵入体内的硬物时，疼痛逐渐消失，潮涌般的兴奋与快感开始侵袭萨博的理智。他能感觉到下身的一片粘腻，从交合处流下去的体液被拍打出令人头皮发麻的水声。“艾斯，”他支起身子，对上那双黑眼睛，“我想，我们可以开始了。”</p><p> </p><p>年轻人的精力像个无底洞，他们就像两只动物那样接吻、拥抱和做爱，持续不断地纠缠在一起。直到最后再也射不出任何东西来了，他们筋疲力尽地躺在一片狼藉的床上，连起身去浴室洗澡的力气都拿不出来。</p><p>那时天已经蒙蒙亮起来，微光被窗框切割出一个四四方方的明亮空间，正正好将他俩圈在里头。</p><p>艾斯又前倾身子亲了一口萨博，被对方拨开：“行了行了，一晚上了还不够吗？”</p><p>不够，他想，他人生中属于萨博的那块地方空荡了近十年。但当挨到萨博的肩膀，真实的温度又让他感到无比满足。</p><p>“晚安，艾斯。”萨博疲乏地闭上了眼睛。</p><p>“晚安。”艾斯顿了顿，像这样的互道晚安又让他回到科尔波山的夜晚，在达旦家里，三个人裹着毯子靠在一起。他哑了嗓子，低低的念出一声：“萨博。”</p><p> </p><p>06<br/>如果夏天褪去它令人喘不过气的闷热，流窜在空气中的不再是滚烫的热气，艾斯想，这个季节还是挺不错的。它带来比其他季节更长久的白天的甘甜的水果，还有穿着清凉的养眼女孩。艾斯和萨博坐在黄昏街头的时候被人搭了讪，两个穿着短裙的女孩邀请他们去跳舞。</p><p>“我们还饿着，而且身无分文，”萨博抬起脸，“但如果你们能请我们吃一顿饱饭……”他故意略去了后半句话，和艾斯交换了一个眼神。</p><p>在他们将第八个盘子蚕食干净正准备继续沿着菜单往下叫餐时，那两个姑娘的眼睛彻底黯淡下去。她们气鼓鼓地说了点什么转身离开，还没走出餐馆大门，那边艾斯已经憋不住地笑出声来。</p><p>“我没想到你这么坏。”艾斯几乎缩成一团，整张桌子都跟着颤动。</p><p>“我也没想到，”萨博递给艾斯一只饭团，“但和你呆在一起，我就是很想做点坏事。”他没穿外套也没系领巾，腰带没扎紧，领口大开的衬衣就松松垮垮地搭在身上。头发也乱糟糟的，只在出门前胡乱用手抓了抓。这让他看起来像个不学无术的花花公子，讨女孩儿喜欢的那一款。</p><p>跟成年男人打架、抢劫海贼，他们小时候干的坏事确实不少，艾斯在饭团上咬下一口，想起来眼下最大的问题：“但我们要怎么付钱？”他在吞咽的过程中噎到了喉咙，无端生出一种不好的预感。</p><p>“担心什么，”萨博递过去一杯水，笑得倒是非常爽朗， “这里不是有个白胡子船上的吗？”</p><p>他身边正拍着胸口的那位“白胡子船上的”脸色一沉。</p><p> </p><p>侍者举着扫帚追逐着两个无赖跑过了一整条街区，最后还是气喘吁吁地停下步子，眼睁睁地看着两人从消失在正前方的拐角。那可不是一笔小钱，追不回来恐怕又要从他工资里扣，侍者又气恼地踢了脚墙根，愤愤地将手里的武器砸出去。</p><p>艾斯和萨博一路跑到海岸上，前半程还是在躲避霸王餐的惩罚，后半段完全就是心血来潮的较量。快到终点时艾斯作了弊，火焰从靴子后头喷射出来，直接将他送到海岸边上。</p><p>“这不公平，”萨博后他一步抵达，从地上抓起一把沙子朝他扔过去，“你靠的是恶魔果实。”</p><p>“我们也没约好不能用果实能力。”艾斯避开扬过来的沙，化成火焰凑到萨博身边，威胁似的保持着像是下一秒就能将对方点着的距离。</p><p>他正嚣张地绕着萨博打转，手臂忽然被抓到实体，一层坚硬的黑色外壳包裹在抓住自己的那只手上，一直延伸到小臂中间。</p><p>“看到自然系就忍不住使出来了，”萨博一脸无辜，“要比试一下吗？”</p><p>武装色霸气，艾斯的眼睛亮起来，这可不是一般人能掌握的。年轻人内在的好斗本性被挑衅起来，想起年幼时和萨博多次打成的平手，他化回了实体摆好架势，迫不及待地想决出胜负。</p><p>“下次吧，”萨博环视一周，压制住自己心里头的冲动， “这座岛可不够我们打的，不如，”他想起来刚才被邀请跳舞的事情，“我教你跳舞？”</p><p>艾斯的失望还没过去，他看着那只朝自己伸出来的手，错愕了一下：“你的思维是不是跳跃过头了。”</p><p>“克尔拉他们也这么说，”萨博回答得非常爽快，丝毫不觉得这有什么问题，“但只要有机会，我总想试试没做过的事情。”</p><p> </p><p>在又一次因为转圈而左右脚绊到摔进沙滩里的时候，艾斯说什么也不愿意再站起来继续学习这要求繁多的玩意了。他得忍受萨博的手搭在腰上的痒意，步子也只能小小地迈开，而将这些结合起来，他忽然意识到了问题所在：“你教我的是女步？”</p><p>“啊……”萨博在他身边坐下，略有心虚地移开眼睛，“对，”接着为自己辩解起来，“我只是觉得会很有趣。”</p><p>艾斯抬起胳膊将他揽到沙地里去，压在身子下头，学着自己刚才被对待的那样捏在萨博腰的位置，在对方的笑声中恶狠狠地威胁道：“我也觉得这样也挺有趣的。”</p><p>“别，别，”萨博笑得快要喘不上气来，“抱歉，抱歉……”</p><p>在他身上作恶的手好一会儿才停下来，艾斯翻了个身躺在一边，抬起胳膊垫在脑袋下面：“不过，你不是革命军吗，怎么还会这个？”</p><p>“你果然知道我的身份，”萨博闭上眼睛，自由地打开四肢，“革命军当然不教这个，是我之前从一个老人那儿学来的，”讲起过去的事情，他的声音平缓下来，“这支舞在当地是用来求爱的，他年轻时候就靠这俘获了暗恋对象的芳心，”</p><p>“那你跟我跳什么。”艾斯抬抬眉毛，将萨博搁在自己肚子上的手挪开。</p><p>“求爱啊，”那只手又搭回他身上，只不过换到胸前，“还是你想再跳一次？”</p><p>“你才认识我三天。”艾斯强调这句话的主语。</p><p>“但我爱上你了，三天的爱不是爱吗？”</p><p>“……”艾斯的内心挣扎起来，他想说是的，三天的爱当然是爱，一秒钟的爱也是。但他更想知道爱是什么，似乎人人都挂在嘴边的这个词到底有什么意义。这明明可以用其他的，比如陪伴、性交这样更具体的词语来代替。艾斯又想起素未谋面的母亲和抛弃了他们的罗杰，他们是在爱的基础上结合并孕育他，但却没有人抚养他长大。所以爱又包括责任吗，他感到头疼，那个被他丢掉的毛线团又回到手中。</p><p>“你在准备拒绝我的措辞？”他正无措地寻找着那个未知的线头，眉心忽然被人按了按。萨博已经在自己走神的时候坐到身边，宽大领口在海风中摇晃，扬起的散发被吹出一缕缕沙石。太阳已经沉下去了，背后波光粼粼的海面为他画出一圈明亮的轮廓。</p><p>“不，不是，”艾斯也坐起来，结结巴巴地否认这点，“我只是不明白你为什么要用‘爱’这个词，不，我是说，”他甚至用上了手来比划，“如果你想保持这种关系，我觉得并不需要——”</p><p>一个拥抱打断了他的话，萨博将他揽进怀里，一只手按在他的肩膀上，另一只手将他的脑袋固定在自己胸口。强壮有力的心跳声逐渐让艾斯逐渐平静下来。</p><p>“我也不懂，”萨博的声音像是直接从心脏传到他耳朵里，“我一向是个有规划的人，但和你在一起的时候我会想很多疯狂的，自己从来没想象过的事情，你很特别，虽然我不记得我们以前发生过什么，”他笑了一下，“但我想无论过去、现在还是未来，你都是很特别的存在。”</p><p>艾斯觉得自己好像回到科尔波山上，树林子被风吹得哗哗作响，里面夹杂着的虫鸣和小动物穿行其间的窸窣响声。他躺在那颗埋藏财宝的树底下，听见萨博坐在树杈上数着金币的动静。偶尔掉下来一枚两枚金币，骨碌碌滚进树丛里，两个小孩就钻进灌木丛里四下寻找。最后一切工作完成，萨博合上盖子，沿着树干爬下来和他躺到一块去。</p><p>他们肩并肩挨在一块，没一会就在睡梦中乘上同一只船，在海贼旗的猎猎作响中向着太阳前进。</p><p> </p><p>07<br/>失去了云层的遮挡之后，海面上的阳光又刺眼起来，叫人睁不开眼睛。灼热的风将莫比迪克的船帆吹得鼓涨，但它缓解不了甲板上的高温，也无法带走附着在皮肤上的汗水。只要在甲板上站一会儿，浑身上下裹上一层粘腻。</p><p>“所以，”马尔科又站到了他跟前，“最后——”</p><p>“做了做了。”艾斯不耐烦地回答，对纳凉阴影的提供者毫无感激之心。他从回到船上开始已经就被一路盘问，失而复得的爱情故事在这群男人眼里的吸引力简直要超过one piece的存在。</p><p>“……”马尔科吊起眼睛，他不禁怀疑起自己在年轻人心里到底是怎样的形象，“不是这个，”他蹲下身，右手搁在膝盖上托着下巴，“我想问的是，他有没有想起来什么？”</p><p>“没有，”艾斯闭上眼睛，用帽子盖住自己的脸，“失忆又不是外伤，哪儿那么简单。”</p><p>“我还以为你很希望他想起来。”这态度和之前简直天差地别，马尔科忽然有种孩子长大的欣慰感。</p><p>“那我肯定是希望他想起来的，”大男孩的嘴角咧开一条缝，声音减弱，“但这样也不错，我可以慢慢等。就算他一直到最后也没记起来……”</p><p>话到这里戛然而止，马尔科等了一阵子仍无人应答。在均匀的呼吸声中他无奈地掀开那顶橘黄的帽子，果然看见一张熟睡的脸。</p><p>Fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>